


I Will Catch Your Tears

by Dessoestma



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst/Comfort, Car Accident, Cuddles, Grief, M/M, Massage, Romance, but Malik has two arms, go figure, kadar dies, mention of kadar, yaaay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessoestma/pseuds/Dessoestma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik wants some comfort, but he knows Altair won't give any. But he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Catch Your Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace is ALTMAL feels fanfiction writing fuel. This isn't that feelsy because I wrote this while tired but meh. It's been a long time since I wrote any fanfiction. I'll edit it tomorrow when I'm more awake. Hope you enjoy :3

Malik was laid in bed with his boyfriend like they had for several years now. Altair was slightly taller so he was the smaller spoon who fit with his back pressed against the taller man’s chest. Altair’s arms were around draped over his ribs in a comfortable way as the other man slept, Malik only sighed quietly to himself. He was comfortable and exhausted but he still couldn’t sleep. His grief from the accident kept him awake, the guilt and the gnawing emptiness that his brother’s death left with him.

His brother had been driving him home when some ass who didn’t know how to drive collided with them at top speed. He had been in the back to enjoy the view of the traffic, the car had hit them from the front so Kadar had taken the full force of the impact, along with the front half of the car, and died on moment of impact. Malik had managed to somehow walk away with a ruptured spleen and lacerations on his stomach and ribs. He had been so lucky, but he wished he had been the one driving that day…

He dug his fingers into his palms at the thought, bringing himself back into reality and not thinking about the last thing he heard his brother say was ‘Come on Malik, laugh! It’s funny!’. But he also couldn’t help thinking about it and smiling to himself, a smile full of grief before he started to cry quietly again. He had been trying to break the habit really. Instead of falling asleep normally, in the airs of his boyfriend, he found himself crying instead and then falling asleep once his tears ran dry; emotionally exhausted.  
He had found professional help for his state and while it helped him get through his day, it never seem to leave him in enough peace to sleep. He was also a stubborn ass, and strong, so he’d never ask Altair for some help. He didn’t know what sort of help Altair could offer him anyway. He’d probably roll his eyes and tell Malik to get over it, it had been 2 years now since the accident. Malik wiped at his eyes and tried to keep his sobs quiet and in soft hiccups so he wouldn’t disturb Altair. He was good enough at concealing his crying from him. He never disturbed him, or he hadn’t brought it up anyway.

Then there was a gentle hand on his cheek and wiped away the tears on his face and he froze. He went perfectly still and didn’t dare breath for a moment, scared that Altair would demand to know what was wrong; like he used to. Nothing was said but his tears were wiped away and there was a squeeze around his ribs and he smacked Altair’s arm.  
“I could squeeze you harder, so you can’t breathe.” Altair whispered in his ear, his voice just barely audible in Malik’s ear.  
“Again?” Malik asked, his voice rough from crying.  
“Again. Until I make you laugh at how silly I am, if you can.” Altair said, he removed his arm completely and shifted behind him. He wasn’t touching Malik but he could almost hear the stupid grin on his face. Malik sat up to see what he was doing moving around and then was sat next to him. Altair gently cupped his cheek.  
“We don’t have to talk about it, I know you probably don’t want to. But I’m here if you need anything from me.” Altair said gently, affection showing on his face. Malik pushed his cheek into his hand.  
“I could use some proper sleep.” He said without really thinking about it. Altair chuckled and Malik turned his head to look at him and smile. He liked hearing the oh-so-rare laugh of his. Altair moved his hand away and moved to lay with his back against the wall and pulled Malik so he was in-between his legs, but his arms snaked around him and held him close.  
“How is this supposed to help me sleep?” Malik questioned and half turned his head so he could see Altair. Malik swore he could see that grin plastered on his face, but he was gently pushed to lean forward for a moment before being pulled back and his head thumped gently on a pillow.  
“Novice.” Was occupied with a roll of his eyes.  
“You’re novice, but I have more than just this as a plan.” Altair said calmly as he pulled the quilt back over them. Malik couldn’t see him out of the corner of his eyes now, the pillow was in the way, but he could imagine the thoughtful look on his face. Altair and him had to dance carefully with each other, they were still learning what was acceptable for the other to do in intimate romantic moments like this.

Hands gently rested themselves on his shoulders and began to knead and massage them gently. He tensed up on instinct but allowed himself to relax into the touch. He tipped his head back, with his eyes closed, and allowed himself to enjoy the physical, comforting touch of his boyfriend. He felt a press of lips on his head that slowly found their way down to his lips, with a smirk on Altair’s lips as they kissed gently. His hands still gently massaging Malik’s shoulders. Malik sighed into the kiss but let Altair do all the work. Soon the kiss and massage stopped and Altair’s head found his shoulder.

“Relaxed yet?” Altair whispered.  
“I think I’m ready to sleep now, let’s move.” Malik said. They both shuffled around in bed until they were cuddling in bed again. Their arms around each other and faces close to one another’s on their pillows.  
“Goodnight Mal.” Altair said and gave him a light kiss.  
“Night Altair.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to make this format like how I like it ... so sorry if it's a bit clunky to read!


End file.
